Adventures in Stephanie's VCR
by Lamie
Summary: what happens when my VCR goes wild? I SCREAM! then everyone on the tape is sucked into another dimention!! Sailor Moon, DBZ, Tenchi, Powerpuff Girls and Roswell
1. The VCR breaks down...

Adventures in Stephanie's VCR:  
It's like she put a bunch of fanfics in a blender and pressed the 'mix' button.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
Earlier today, I was watching a tape full of shows that I recorded. There was some  
Roswell, Sailor Moon, Powerpuff Girls, Tenchi and DragonBall Z. (Wow, I watch  
too many cartoons/anime.) I got to thinking: "What would happen if the tape got  
messed up and the shows were mixed together?" Well... 1) I would scream at my   
VCR, 'cause it's a piece of junk. and, B) I would have a GREAT fanfic. So, today,   
I, Sailor MJBR, have decided to make you a very special fanfic. You are in my  
power... muahahahaha. You didn't read that last part. ::whistles innocently::  
la la la... ahem... now to the techincal stuff. Now I'm only gonna say this once so  
listen up. NONE of these charaters are mine, except for Stephanie, who is me!!  
And because I am as dumb as a bag of hammers, I cannot name the creators of  
every charater. To the best of my knoledge, this the the FIRST fanfic that has  
Sailor Moon and Roswell together! so there! MUAHAHAHAHAHahaha... ha... ha...  
ahem... ON WITH THE SHOW!!  
  
  
  
[Everyone's view is distorted and blurs from side to side like the film is melting.]  
  
Ryoko: What the hell is going on?  
Washu: It seems that this VCR is a piece of junk.  
Kione: Did it really take a genius to figure that one out?  
Mihoshi: Can you fix this, Washu?  
Washu: Well... probably. But it will take some time.  
  
Mayor: [on phone] Powerpuff Girls! Help! Towsville is melting!!  
Buttercup: and how do we fix that?  
Bubbles: Yeah! we can't fix VCRs from 1995!! It'd take a genius!  
Blossom: ahem!  
[the two look at their sister.]  
Buttercup: so where are we going to find a genius?  
Blossom: grrr....  
  
Stephanie: PIECE OF JUNK VCR!!! [she gets up to take the tape out before the  
tape is permanately ruined]  
  
[there is a bright flash of light that takes all of our charaters into a dimention   
traveling tunnel of DOOM! Even Stephanie is taken along because she had her  
hand in the junky VCR when the problem erupted.]  
  
Gohan: What is this?!  
Sasami: Not again!!  
Maria: Michael, if any of your "alien" stuff is behind this, I'm gonna be SO mad.  
Ami: There isn't time for any of this! We have to study!  
  
[suddenly, everyone stops falling. There is no floor, no celing, no walls, no nothing!   
They are just floating in the middle of nowhere, although, their feet are definately  
standing on something.]  
  
Stephanie: OH MY GOD!  
Everyone else: AK!  
Steph: It's... it's... [she is just now noticing all the people who are standing near her]  
it's... all of you!  
Mina: who ARE all these people?  
Steph: [pointing to the people as she says their name] Serena, Ami, Lita, Mina,  
Rei, Rini, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Maria, Michael, Isabel, Max, Tess,  
Liz, Alex, Kyle, Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi,  
Kione, Washu, Sasami, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Ryo-oki, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan,  
Bulma, with chibi-Trunks, Trunks, and Chichi. [she takes a deep breath and tries   
to regain a heathy oxygen level]  
[everyone just named backs away from Steph]  
Serena: Ok... how do you know all that?  
Steph: That's not all I know. [takes deep breath] Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Rini,  
Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru you're really Sailors Moon Mercury Mars  
Jupiter Chibi-Moon Uranus Neptune Pluto and Saturn.  
Michiru: Alright you, who are you and why do you know all this?! Where the hell are  
we?!?  
Stephanie: Just wait, I gotta tell you more. Michael Isabel Max and Tess, you're   
aliens from another planet! Also known as the royal four.  
Max: How do-  
Steph: Shut up and let me talk. You aren't the only aliens here, hoo no no no no   
no! Ayeka and Sasami, you're princesses from the planet Jurai! Ryoko, you're a  
space pirate! Kione and Mihosi, you two are from the galaxy poliece! Washu,   
you're a great scientific genius, probably the greatest ever!  
Bulma: HEY! I'd check your info if I were you.  
Washu: hey, the weird brunette is right.  
Stephanie: I'M NOT DONE YET!! Tenchi, you're like the prince of Jurai cause   
your grandfather was ment to become ruler, but he left cause of this Kagato guy.   
Buttecup Blossom and Bubbles, you three were created by sugar spice and  
eveything nice, but the proffessor accidentally added chemical X!! You're the   
Powerpuff Girls!! NEXT!! Luna, Artemis, and Diana! You can talk.   
Luna: wha-  
Steph: Ryo-oki, you're capapble of changing into this spaceship thing. hmmmm...  
am I done?  
Tenchi: are you?  
Steph: No way! Goku Vegeta Trunks and Gohan, you're sayins! Chichi and Goku  
are the parents of Gohan, and that baby Bulma has is Trunks, whose father is   
Vegita. Two Trunks's you ask? YES! TWO! The older one, he came from the   
future to help save the world from some psycho androids released by Dr. Gerro!!!  
i think i'm done now.  
Lita: This girl needs some serious mental help.  
Isabel: How on earth do you know all this?  
Steph: Because you guys are on TV! I love your shows! I record them whenever  
they're on!!  
Bulma: Hmmmm... that explains some things. We all knew we were on a tape  
in your VCR. We just didn't know what you looked or sounded like. We also   
didn't know that there were others on the tape.  
Washu: Yes. There must have been a malfunction with the VCR, causing all the   
segments of the tape to run together in one giant mass. This psycho girl must  
have had contact with the tape while the malfunction reached its peak.  
Ami: I think I could fix this, but it would take a while. Another problem would be  
how to get to the VCR. We're stuck in this enourmous white nothing. I left my  
teleporter at home.  
Washu: Me too  
Bulma: me too.  
Setsuna: I guess I could use my time and space privlages to transport you to her   
living room.  
Ami, Washu and Bulma: YAY!   
[suddenly, in another flash of light, Setsuna, Ami, Washu and Bulma are gone]  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter one! what do you think? I'm insane? YES! stay  
tuned for the next chapter, same time same channel!!  
tee-hee!!  



	2. Sakuya attacks!!

CHAPTER @, i mean 2.  
Sorry I havent wrote in a while. I was in New York City!! (in case you didn't know, I live in Ohio) Guess what?! My VCR actually did good. I set it to record Gundam Wing for me, and it did! Good VCR!!  
  
Alex: Well, what are we going to do? We can't go anywhere.  
Rei: I'm bored.  
Bubbles: Nice to meet you, bored. I'm Bubbles.  
Buttercup: you dope! [hits her sister]  
Hotaru: I wish I had something to play with.  
[suddenly, a toy chest appears from nowhere everyone gasps]  
Liz: I wish I had a million dollars!  
[a million dollars appear in front of her]  
Ryoko: I wish I was out of here!  
[nothing happens]  
Ryoko: PIECE OF JUNK VCR!! BURN IN HELL!!  
Tenchi: Calm down, Ryoko.  
  
[In Stephanie's living room, Ami, Washu and Bulma are attempting to fix the VCR...]  
Steph's mom: Stephanie! I'm home.  
Setsuna: uh-oh. [she quickly uses her time key to make her look like the psycho  
brunette. (ok, i know that she can't do that, but in MY story she can)]  
Lora (steph's sister): MOM!!! WHY CAN'T I GET A NEW BACKPACK!?!?  
Mom: because the one you have is perfectly fine.  
Lora: BUT IT'S UGLYYYYYYYY!!!!   
Mom: Then why did you get it in the first place?  
Lora: [unable to come up with a good excuse] BUT MOM!!!  
Mom: [ignoring Lora] Steph, who are your friends? What are they doing to the  
VCR?  
Setsuna: [as steph] Um, that's... [she knows that Lora also watches those shows.]  
Tina, Sarah and Jessi, they're fixing it  
Mom: uh... ok. Listen, I have to go out to pick up a package at the Fed-ex place   
downtown. Lora, do you want to come with me? Maybe I'll get you a new backpack.  
Lora: YAY! [she grabs her coat and heads to the door after her mom. but she  
stops as she sees Washu Bulma and Ami] You look familiar...  
Mom: come on Lora! Steph, be sure to wear your retainer!! [they leave]  
  
Gohan: I'm bored.  
Isabel: Me too.  
Tess: Me three.  
Goku: I'm hungry  
Serena: Me too  
Ryoko: Me three  
Stephanie: [with an evil glint in her eye] I've got an idea...  
Ayeka: and what would that be??  
Stephanie: I wish we had all the equipment needed for an eating contest!!  
[a table with lots of food arrives]  
Goku, Serena and Ryoko: YAY!!  
Stephanie: Ok, it's you three vs. each other.  
Mihoshi: who's each other? [Kione hits her]  
Stephanie: Whoever eats all the food in their section first wins! On your mark...  
get set.... GO!!  
[the three stand gobbling up food faster than you can see.]  
Goku and Serena: [at the exact same time] DONE!  
Ryoko: [one second later] DONE!  
Tenchi: It's a tie!  
Buttercup: I wish I had a punching bag. [one appears]  
Trunks: [pointing to Serena] You have weird hair  
Serena: look who's talking mr. purple head.  
Trunks: IT'S NOT PURPLE! IT'S LAVENDER!!  
Serena: It's cute.  
Trunks: Really? You're hair is cute too.  
Vegeta: Oh, come on! I wish I had a barf bag. [a bag appears, not knowing he was   
being sarcastic.]  
Mina: I wish there was scenery! This white nothingness is SO dull.  
[There is suddenly a beautiful forest scene with chirping birds.]  
Rei: that's better [she lays down on the grass]  
[suddenly, the peacefulness is broken by a evil cackling.]  
Tess: what the hell?  
[a girl with dark purplish black hair is running around blasting stuff]  
Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka: SAKUYA!!  
Serena: I gotta stop her! Moon eternal make-up!! [she transforms into Sailor Moon.]  
[Sakuya sends a big blast at the large group of people and not-so- people. Max puts up his alien green  
wall thing to stop her blast.]  
Sailor Moon: Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss! [Sakuya is hit, and she screams, but she doesn't die.]  
Sakuya: I'll be back!  
Lita: We'll be ready!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
